


I Don't Want Anybody Else

by randomusername



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Sam is a great bro, Slight Awkwardness, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomusername/pseuds/randomusername
Summary: Steve walks in on you "de-stressing" after a mission.





	I Don't Want Anybody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Title may or may not be from "I Touch Myself" by Divinyls. 
> 
> And also "(Y/L/N)" means your last name. This is unbetad, so please excuse any mistakes I may have missed!

"Avengers! Let's pack it in."

"Almost done, boss," You say, smiling when you hear Steve's voice in your earpiece. The mission had been a total success and the whole team was looking forward to getting back to the compound. There were just a few loose ends left to tie up.

You'd been following a lead on a group of HYDRA lackeys left over after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., which led you to an inconspicuous warehouse in Texas which they'd been using as their base.

Steve had split the team into smaller groups, sending you off with Tony, Sam, and Wanda while taking Natasha, Clint, and Vision along with him. Thor and Banner fought overhead, taking down the HYDRA choppers as they attempted to flee.

Going into the mission you were sure the team had it in the bag, but there'd been a point there where you weren't sure you were all gonna make it out unscathed. Now, coming up to the end of it, you're excited to finish the last few guys off and get out of there.

You and Sam are almost surrounded, three HYDRA operatives coming at you head on and you stand there, back to back, trying to divvy up the workload.

"How about I take the two little guys and you take the big one?" Sam asks you, peeking at you over his shoulder.

The two guys Sam had referred to as 'little,' looked at each other before putting angrier faces on.

"I dunno, Wilson," you say, letting out a quiet laugh, "you always manage to find the easy way out."

"Easy way out?" He scoffs, lunging forward and dodging a punch that'd been coming straight for his face. "I definitely don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't," you answer, rolling your eyes and taking a running start, launching yourself at your attacker and using your thighs around his head to take him down, where you cuff him before he can even blink.

You'd have to thank Natasha later for teaching you that move. It hasn't failed you yet.

Once you have your guy cuffed and out of the way you turn back to find Sam still going round for round with the other two.

"This's what I'm talking about, Sam," you sigh, coming up behind one of his attackers and getting him into a quick headlock, knocking his legs out from under him and tackling him to the ground.

He more or less surrenders then, letting you cuff him.

You laugh to yourself; he must've seen what you did to his friend and decided not to struggle. Smart guy.

Well, as smart as one could be while working for HYDRA.

You let out a sigh as you turn to watch Sam fight the one man left standing. You walk back over to the big guy and take a seat on his gut, getting comfortable as you watch Sam trade blows with his opponent.

"Y'know, everyone's waiting on us," you heckle, laughing when he tosses you a glare.

"I've got this," he says, waving you off. "I'm just taking my time."

"Yep!" You say, making sure to line your voice with disbelief. "Just so you know we don't have all night!"

"Y'know what?" He starts, turning to you, "we can't all be enhanced super soldiers like Steve. Or," he cuts himself off, dodging a punch, "trained ninja spies like you and Nat."

You roll your eyes and nod at his dramatics. "Rap it up, dude."

Before Sam can reply you hear the metallic clang of Steve's shield whirring through the air and hitting Sam's opponent square on the head, knocking him unconscious through his helmet.

You fight back a laugh at the disappointed pout on Sam's face.

"Comfortable, (Y/L/N)?" Steve asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

"As much as I can be," you answer, getting up. "You'll get 'em next time, bud," you say, walking over to Sam and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Let's go," Steve says, still in command mode, "quinjet's waiting."

"Yes sir," you answer, following him out of the warehouse and down to where the rest of the team have been waiting on you and Sam.

You get onto the jet and take one of the open seats, buckling yourself in and letting out a breath. You drop your head back against the wall behind you, closing your eyes.

You were going home; you'd made it through yet another mission.

It was always in these quiet, in-between moments that the gravity of your job sunk in. Every time you answered the call could be your last, but you still answered it. You still fought so that the world could be a safer place. It was worth it to you, no matter the danger.

"This seat taken?"

You open your eyes when you hear Steve's voice, shaking your head when you notice him pointing to the vacant seat beside you. "It's all yours."

He sits down and fastens his safety belt, letting out a quiet sigh.

"You did good out there, (Y/L/N)," he says, looking over at you.

He's got helmet hair and a few healing scrapes on his face but you can't help the way our stomach flutters at the compliment.

"Thanks, Cap. You too."

He nods his head and smiles at you, head sucking down, almost bashful.

God, it's almost annoying how humble he is. Just because you know it's genuine and it makes you fall a little bit in love with him every time.

(Well, more in love than you already are...)

The ride home is uneventful as usual, everyone taking the opportunity to rest up before arrival back at the compound. Tony informs everyone of the Avengers-only party he'll be throwing in celebrating of your resounding victory, while everyone else mostly tunes him out.

"And even though I say 'Avengers only,'" he starts, making sure he has everyone's attention, "I suppose you could each bring a guest, if you so choose."

Inwardly, you groan at that. Whenever tony says that it usually means that everyone will end up paired off with their plus one or significant other wile you hang out by the bar. You're sure it'll be a great party, though. They almost always are.

When you get back to the compound everyone meets up in one of the conference rooms for a debriefing before splitting off and going their separate ways.

You head back to your room, quickly stripping out of your uniform and heading into the bathroom for a shower. You keep it quick, washing away the sweat and grime of the mission.

As you towel off afterward you can't help but let your mind wander to thoughts of Steve. How he'd been so fucking cute in the quinjet, how amazing he looked in that stealth suit.

You've been crushing on him for ages now, it's a miracle he hasn't caught on yet. Nearly half the team knows how you feel about him, sometimes it felt like everyone knows except him.

But your relationship is so great you don't mind the fact that Steve only sees you as a teammate, or someone to occasionally exchange flirty banter with. Even if he always calls you by your last name. That's better than nothing.

Even if it means you have to put up with seeing him with Sharon.

You aren't really sure what is going on between those two, but she is in attendance at almost every one of Tony's parties, always hanging around Steve.

At least they make an attractive couple.

You sit down at the edge of your bed, looking across to the door and making sure it's been locked.

You lay back against the mattress then, letting your hands roam over your body. You stop at your breasts, kneading them and pinching your nipples before letting your hands drift further south, finding their way between your thighs.

You moan as you press down against your clit, just applying pressure. You aren't really wet yet, but you can feel your body thrum with arousal as you think about Steve, all the things you want him to do to you.

You think about him kissing you hard, lifting you into his arms and holding you against a wall while his tongue finds yours, driving you crazy with his skill. You imagine him fucking you against a wall, holding you up while he drives into you, making you scream his name as you come around his cock.

You think about riding him, pushing him down against your bed and straddling his hips, taking what you want from him and using him for your own pleasure.

You moan, dragging wetness from your entrance up to your clit, teasing yourself until you're panting, hips rolling against the touch of your hand.

You imagine sitting on his face, feeling his tongue and lips against your pussy as he makes you shout his name over and over.

You stop then, and reach over to your bedside table, opening the drawer to find your collection of sex toys. You pick up a dildo, feeling your pussy clench in excitement at the sight of it. You switch it on, letting the low hum of the vibrations tingle your hand.

You lay back, bending your legs and setting your feet against the mattress as you tease the dildo against your hole.

"Please, Steve," you whine, rubbing the head of the fake cock over your clit. "Please fuck me."

You push the toy in, then, closing your eyes and imagining it's Steve poised over you, sinking into you for the first time. You can't keep quiet as you press the toy all the way in, clenching around it when it bottoms out.

You drag it out, sliding it back in as your toes curl against the sheets.

"Yes, Steve," you pant, rocking against the movement of the toy.

Before you know it you've picked up speed, hand all but a blur as you furiously fuck yourself, holding a hand over your mouth to keep from shouting anything embarrassing. You know you can get a little loud sometimes.

You're so close, you feel your orgasm just within reach. Holding your breath, you move your hand just a little faster, angling the toy up to hit your g-spot.

Just like that, you're coming hard around the toy, hand still moving as you fuck yourself through it.

Suddenly there's a knock at your door and it opens as Steve steps into your room.

"Hey, (Y/L/N), I—"

You freeze when you hear his voice, unable to do anything as you sit there, legs splayed wide open and dildo still vibrating inside of you.

You're frozen, in complete and total disbelief that this is even really happening. You meet Steve's eyes, or you try to, only to find his eyes are glued to where the toy is still buzzing away.

His eyes rake up your naked, heaving body before they meet yours and his cheeks flush a deep red before he turns on his heel, letting himself out of your room without another word.

You're still frozen after he's gone, trying to make sense of the embarrassment, confusion, and arousal coursing through you.

-/-

A few hours later, Tony's party is in full swing downstairs but you're in your room, debating whether or not you want to go. Of course you want to go and spend time with your teammates and everyone else, but the thought of actually seeing Steve is what's keeping you in bed, under the covers where no one can get to you.

There's a knock at your door and you startle when you hear it, offering a weak 'come in,' to whomever it is on the other side.

You hear a pair of heels making their way over to you before you see Natasha standing at the edge of your bed, dressed for the party.

"Are you sick?"

"No," you answer, shaking your head.

"Then what are you doing in bed when there's free booze downstairs?" She asks, arching a brow at you.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out," you tell her, trying not to be too obvious.

"Like hell you are," she scoffs, tugging the covers off of you.

You groan, sitting up in your bed and watching as she walks over to your closet, picking out a dress and a pair of shoes for you.

"Put these on and join us downstairs in twenty minutes or I'm sending Wanda in here to force you down."

You laugh at Natasha's pushy demeanor, knowing that she's always got the best of intentions.

Once she's out of the room you get out of bed, heading into the bathroom to do your makeup.

You're downstairs with the rest of the partygoers in fifteen minutes, smiling when Natasha greets you with a drink and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now this is the (Y/N) I like to see," she says with a wink, always a little flirty when she's been drinking.

You take a sip from the champagne flute she'd given to you, delighting as the bubbles burst on your tongue.

It's not long before you've totally forgotten about what happened earlier. You're leaning against the bar, laughing with Sam, really starting to enjoy yourself.

"Don't try to play me, (Y/L/N)," Sam pouts, taking a drink from his beer. "You know I coulda had that guy."

You roll your eyes, chucking to yourself. "I'm sure you could have, it just might've taken you a few more hours."

Sam glares at you and you laugh openly, throwing an arm around his shoulder, tugging him in to kiss his cheek. As much as you tease Sam and poke fun at him, he knows you love him like a brother.

He laughs then, putting one of his own arms around your waist and hugging you back.

"This whole cute act doesn't work on me, (Y/L/N)." He says, pulling back.

"I think you meant to say it doesn't work yet."

Sam rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "Ever."

Before you can offer another snarky reply, your attention is stolen by a commotion on the other side of the room. You and Sam both look up to find that Steve has just arrived, Sharon following close behind him.

You feel your gut sink when you see the two of them together, by that feeling is totally replaced by shame and dread when you remember what happened earlier today.

"Fuck," you sigh, realizing you've spoken aloud when Sam turns to look at you.

"Something the matter?"

"Nothing!" You answer, trying to plaster on a fake smile. You know instantly that Sam isn't convinced.

He takes a step closer to you, lowering his voice. "Is it Steve?"

You don't bother denying it, knowing that Sam will see right through whatever front you try to put up.

Sam looks over to Steve again, watching as he and Sharon make their way through the party, Steve greeting other partygoers with smiles and handshakes.

"It's not cos he brought Sharon, is it?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, Sam," you groan, pushing at his shoulder. "Come on, gimme a little credit here."

"Hey, I'm just trying to understand," he says, putting up the hand not holding his beer in a show of surrender. "I mean, I know you have that thing for Rogers or whatever, but he insists he and Sharon are just friends."

"Sam! I told you it wasn't that!"

"Well, what is it?" He asks, turning to face you. "And don't say it's nothing, cos then I'll know it's bullshit."

"It's not nothing," you say, trying to figure out how to phrase this. Sure, you and Sam are close, but do you really want to get this personal with him?

"Well...?" He asks, impatient.

All or nothing, you suppose, letting out a sigh.

"After the mission earlier Steve walked in on me in my room."

"Oh no," Sam groans, chuckling. "Were you naked?"

"Worse."

"Worse than being naked?" His eyebrows shoot upward. "What happened?"

You let out a deep sigh, bracing yourself to actually say the words out loud. "He walked in on me... masturbating."

"Oh god," Sam groans, covering his face. "No wonder it looks like you can't wait to get outta here."

"I know," You grunt in response, bringing a hand up to mimic Sam's posture. "I know. It was horrible. I was lying there on my bed, naked, and he just stared at me for a really long time before just...backing away."

" _Backing away_?" Sam repeats, incredulous. "No apology or nothing?"

"Nothing," you shake your head.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asks, setting his beer down on the bar top. "Don't you lock the door when you do that kinda stuff?"

"I thought it was locked!" You nearly shout, trying to defend yourself. "I checked it before I started but I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me."

"Guess they were," Sam agrees, taking a long drink from his beer. "So what now?"

"Now?" You repeat, eyebrows raising as you let out a breath. "Now I avoid Steve until the embarrassment fades, which is looking like never, or until things start to feel less awkward. Also not looking good."

Sam lets out a belly laugh then, and you can't help but join in. As mortifying as it was, letting someone else in on the embarrassment made you feel a little better.

"What's so funny?"

Your blood runs cold when you hear Steve's voice and you realize he's standing just over Sam's shoulder, smiling at the two of you.

You can't stop your grin from falling from your face and you stand there, staring at Steve with your mouth open.

"Oh, nothing," Sam says, turning around to accept Steve's bro hug.

"(Y/L/N)," Steve greets you with a nod of his head. "You look great."

"Uh, thanks," you answer, looking down at the dress you're wearing. Natasha has great taste. "So do you."

Steve smiles at the compliment and the three of you stand in awkward silence for a moment.

"There you are!" Sharon comes up behind Steve then, smacking her hand against his shoulder. "I was running where you'd run off to. Hey guys," she says, turning to you and Sam. "Tony's trying to start a game of spin the bottle. You in?"

Mentally, you roll your eyes. No matter how stuffy or fancy Tony's parties seemed, when it was just the team around he always found a way to make the festivities all his own.

"You guys coming?" Steve asks, turning his attention back to you and Sam.

"Yeah, I'll be right over," Sam nods, picking up a new beer.

"Think I'm gonna sit this one out," you say, trying to sound nonchalant. It's been awkward enough for you to have been around Steve this much, you don't want to press your luck. You tell yourself that's the reason you're going to bed early, not because you don't wanna see him kissing anyone else. "You guys have fun, though."

"Won't be half as much fun without you," Sam says, putting on the most adorable puppy dog eyes you've ever seen. He pours at you, complete with a little whining sound to match.

"Ugh, fine!" You say, unable to keep yourself from smiling. "I'll say, but only to watch."

"Kinky," Sam says, winking at you and laughing when you shove him.

When you and Sam approach the group, you find that Tony has arranged everyone into a circle. You look around and see Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, Thor, Maria, Steve, Sharon, Vision,Rhodey, and Tony all gathered together, sitting on various furniture in the living room with an empty tequila bottle on the coffee table in the middle. Sam walks up and takes a seat next to Natasha, smiling at her when she sends a smirk his way.

"Not getting in on this, (Y/L/N)?" Tony asks you, making everyone in the circle turn toward you.

"Nah, I'm good," you answer, shaking your head.

"Come on, gorgeous," Clint whines, "I was very much looking forward to taking my turn," he says, waggling his eyebrows at you.

"Keep it in your pants, Barton," Maria says, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint," you tell him, shrugging your shoulders. "I'm actually really tired, so I'm gonna turn in, even though Sam was forcing me to stay."

"What the hell, grandma," Tony jeers. "It's barely after midnight!"

"Damn traitor," Sam pipes up, holding his beer up in a accusatory toast before taking a sip.

Steve laughs at that, just a quiet, private snicker, and you can't help the way your eye is drawn to him. You're almost annoyed by how attractive you find him.

You turn away then, headed for the stairs.

"Hey, (Y/L/N), hold on!"

You pause when you hear Steve's voice and you turn to find him jogging over to you. A quick glance over his shoulder tells you that the game has started, stealing everyone else's attention.

"Yeah?" You ask, finally making yourself look him in the eyes.

"I just wanted to talk to you..." he starts, shifting awkwardly on his feet, "about earlier."

"Oh god..."

"I wanted to apologize. For barging in on you like that. I shoulda knocked first."

"Oh my god," you can't believe this is happening. And just when you thought you were over the shame of it all.

"If you're leaving because of that, I hope you know I accept full blame for it. It's all on me for just charging into your personal space like that. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Steve," you sigh, certain your face couldn't burn any hotter. "Let's just...leave it in the past, okay?"

"Okay," he says, smiling down at you.

You give him one last smile before making to go up the stairs, but he stops you again, this time with a hand on your shoulder.

"Y'know, (Y/L/N), I feel like I still need to make it up to you somehow."

"You do?" You ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I do." He nods, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Why don't you meet me in my room in an hour?"

"Um, okay?" You answer, watching as Steve turns his back to you and goes to rejoin the game.

-/-

It's almost one in the morning and you're still awake, nervously sitting at the edge of your bed as you wonder what Steve could possibly want to say to you.

He made it clear that he harbors no ill-will toward you and sees the incident earlier as an honest mixup for which he takes full responsibility.

So why are you this nervous?

Taking a deep breath you stand and make your way down to Steve's room. You're still in your dress from the party earlier, but you've long since kicked your heels off. The floor is cold beneath your bare feet as you approach his cracked bedroom door, taking a moment to give yourself a last-minute pep talk.

"You can do this, (Y/N). It's just a simple talk with a teammate you can—"

You cut yourself off when you hear a sound coming from Steve's room. You're not quite sure how to describe it; it was like a grunt mixed with a gasp. Weird.

Taking a step forward, you push the door open further.

That's when you see Steve laid out in the middle of the bed, naked.

His hand is wrapped around his cock as he touches himself, stroking from base to tip and moaning at the feel of his own hands.

"What the fuck..." you whisper, taken completely by surprise.

That's when Steve's eyes met yours and he smirks, spreading his legs a little further.

"I was beginning to wonder if you weren't gonna show," he says, thumbing over the head of his cock as he watches you.

Again, you're frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

"Did...did you want me to come back later, or...?"

Steve laughs then, slowing his hand to a stop. He sits up at the edge of the bed and shakes his head. "I want you to close the door and come closer."

You do as he says, shutting the door and taking a few steps over to him.

"You caught me," he says, even though you both know that he was expecting you. "This is exactly what I did after I walked in on you earlier."

"What?" You ask, feeling your cheeks flush as a wave of arousal washes over you.

"Yeah. After I saw you like that I had to get a hand on myself. Couldn't help it."

You stared at him, still in disbelief. "Why is this happening?"

He smirked a little, running a hand trough his hair. Totally casual, as if he weren't sitting in front of you stark naked.

"You see, I've been talking to Sam."

"Uh huh..."

"He's been giving me advice about how to handle this crush I've got on you, and—"

"Crush?" You ask, cutting him off. "On me?"

"Yeah, he says I've got it real bad."

"But what about Sharon?" You can't keep yourself from asking. You just need to know what you're walking into.

Steve's face softens as he looks at you, honesty shining in his clear blue eyes. "Sharon is just a good friend. I could never see her as anything more than that. I couldn't possibly want anyone more than I want you."

"Oh..."

"Sam also told me that I should just make a move on you, because you feel the same."

"I—he told you that?"

"He did," Steve nods, getting up to walk over to you. If you found it hard to concentrate before you're definitely having issues now, what with him standing so close to you you can practically feel the heat radiating off of him. "And even if he didn't," he says, "I might've figured it out from the way you were moaning my name earlier."

"Shit," you curse, letting out a laugh. "You heard that?"

"Of course I did, what do you think made me walk into your room?"

"Oh my god..." you groan, covering your face.

You feel his hands on our wrists then, tugging yours away so he can look you in the eye.

"Be honest with me, (Y/L/N). If you don't want this, I can admit things are gonna be really awkward, but I'll survive."

Instead of answering him you reach out and pull him down by the back of the neck until his lips are on yours. You kiss him hard, trying to pour out the sexual tension you've been feeling.

He moans against your lips, backing you up until you're pressed against the door. He moves his mouth down to your jaw then, biting and sucking a harsh line down your neck.

"I want you, Steve. Now more than ever."

You feel him smiling against your neck before he comes up to kiss you again, grabbing the back of your knees to hike your legs up around his waist. That's when you feel the hard ridge of his cock pressing against you through your panties.

"Oh my god," you moan, getting your hands on his shoulders and rolling your hips against him. "I need you in me, Steve."

He groans at that, biting at your neck. "Sure you can take me? Don't need me to get you ready or—"

"Fuck me, Steve," you tell him, looking him in the eye. "Please."

You feel his fingers between your legs, then, pressing against you through the material of your panties before pushing them aside and lining himself up.

"You're sure you're ready?" He asks, rubbing your entrance with his cock.

"Yes, please," you nod your head, anxious to feel him press into you.

You hold your breath to keep from moaning when he finally sinks forward, pushing his cock into you until you feel him bottom out.

"Jeezus, you're tight," he sighs, resting his head against our collarbones as he pulls out and then thrusts back in. "Feel even better than I imagined."

"You too," you tell him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and running your fingers through his blond hair.

He feels incredible; solid and thick as he thrusts into you. You can't believe this is finally happening, you're finally getting what you've always dreamt of. And it's made all the more dirty by the fact that he's completely naked while you're fully clothed, panties tugged aside.

You feel Steve's hands at your ass, fingers digging into the flesh of it before one of his hands moves upward, cupping your chest.

You arch into the touch, bringing one of your hands down to tug the neckline of your dress down, freeing your breasts.

"Fuck," he curses, ducking down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard and grazing it with his teeth. "I've thought about these forever."

"Steve!" You gasp, trying to keep quiet.

"Now that's what I like to hear, sweetheart," he says, picking up the pace of his hips. You feel him wedge a hand between the two of you, his fingers finding your clit and rubbing it in time with his thrusts. "I'm getting close," he says, brow knit together in concentration. "But I need to get you there first. Think you can come for me?"

You shudder at his words, feeling your orgasm just beyond reach. You nod your head, closing your eyes and giving yourself over to the feeling. "Yes, I'm almost there."

He kisses you then, stealing your breath as he moves his fingers faster, making you come hard.

You bite down on his lip as you come, clenching hard around his cock as he helps you ride it out.

"You feel so fucking good when you're coming around me, (Y/N)." He says, actually using your first name. That alone would have pushed you over the edge if you hadn't come already.

"Oh, fuck," you whine, shuddering through the aftershocks. "Love the way you say my name, Steve. I need to hear it again."

"(Y/N)," he moans it this time, pressing his hips against yours and grinding his cock into you. "(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N)."

He comes then, stilling as he presses his lips to yours, moaning into your mouth as you purposefully clench your walls, milking him.

"Fuck that's it," he says, rocking into you as he comes down. "I can't believe we just did that."

You laugh as he sets you down on wobbly legs. "I can't believe I still have all my clothes on."

He laughs too, hands on your waist. "I think I can help you with that."

-/-

The next morning you wake up in Steve's bed, sun shining in your face and one of his strong arms draped over your waist.

You shift then, turning over onto your other side so you can face him.

"Morning, sweetheart," he says, leaning down to kiss your forehead.

"Good morning," you reply, unable to keep the smile off your face.

"Did you want to... talk about last night?" Steve asks, sitting up in the bed and letting the sheets drop down to his waist.

You try not to be distracted by the sight of his naked chest as you sit up as well, tucking the sheets under your arms.

"I think we should," you nod, "but that doesn't have to be right now."

Steve nods, reaching out his arm to pull you into an embrace.

"We should definitely talk about what we did last night," he says, hiding you to lay back down against the bed and pulling the sheet back. "But right now I'm more concerned about something we didn't do."

"And what's that?" You ask, watching as he kisses a line down your body, starting at your neck, traveling down through your breasts and over your belly button and past your hips.

"I'd love to tell you," he says, guiding you to open your legs and putting one over his shoulder. "But I think maybe a demonstration is in order here."

You watch as he opens his mouth, licking a broad stripe up through your folds to your clit.

You have no idea where this thing with Steve is gonna go, but you're more than ready to have a little fun while figuring it all out.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my personal headcanon that if you were dating Steve he would always call you by your last name, unless you're in the bedroom. 
> 
> This was my first time writing an Avengers fic, so I hope you liked it!! Thank you so much for reading and feel free to come chat with me on tumblr @imaginechrisevans!


End file.
